


A father's mistake

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beaches, Depression, Desperation, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loyalty, Mistress, Motherhood, Ocean, Rejection, Single Parents, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: He had another mistake a mistake that hell regret forever how will he fix this? Moblit had child with Hange but he had wife as if his wife can forgive him and How. Will he tell this to. Hange?
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Reader





	A father's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This the part 2 of I lied Because I love you

Moblit still regret leaving her despite that he's trying to make himself freed from Hange away as he still love her He will try not to love her They need space he needs to avoid her His wife was his priorty it still his fault why he had this He is lucky that he has wife his wife is lucky to have him but thenm? Yes they're married but what's all cost of they don't have children well they Still remained as healthy couple He wasn't satisfied at her He still wants Hange but he's trying to be more faithful husband for her only if Moblit can bring back the past that he can still change everything but it's still late he really regret leaving Hange yet he made her indepented and Hange thought that she's the one whose rejecting him but wasn't he was the one who broke her heart he was the one who cared her but what's wrong because of denial of his feelings on her He lied he married a woman that he never knew but he had fell in love with her He did what he does at Hange but he still look through her well he's proud that he's still alive withoit him he was the reason why she is safe only if he can let Hange love him or sharing with his wife just to have her Even if he's trying he's still to  
Get away from it His heart still says it was her Only her he's his great love and leaving her was his biggest regrets though he's trying to move on for that and it will be better if he forgets her makimg another life with his wife even if he's trying to be a father but he can't but that doesn't mean that he's going to leave and choose Hange and they'll remained as freinds instead acting that doesn't hurt trying them selves not to love each other again they'll remained only as freinds and forget their feelings Because of this they become desperate and it was only an accident that he rejected hee and it wasn't his intent as he just hide his feelings being shy at love 3ws the reason why they had suffered this  
They're matured enough for this kind of love but it just really hurt for them they don't know why or why that hurts so much as they're too close to each other then and it was just ruin by one mistake that wasn't simple mistake it was biggest mistake they've made Hange was the first who confessed at him but he's the one who reject her He had no idea why he did that even if it wasn't his real intent and to be honest his wife still forgives him even if he love more someone than her he's lucky that he had that kind of wife that is like him who is caring and faithful and that was Hange is jelous too she's way different on hi than her and His wife wants to leave her and the only real reason why he married her its not request or his request neither that woman's request nor her family its because she had only short life she had I'll that only shorten his life and she only had a year only last year but now its only month Too bad they don't have doctor or hospital that can cure her and and their technology wasn't enough and it was his wife's reheat that letting Moblit to love her again but he will choose her over Hange instead and he wants her to live more as he had fell on her why he would waste it? And he wants her to live more and only if Hange can have her heart for her just to let her live lomher as she wanted she wasn't Depress nor have short life but he wanted Hange to love her instead thinking she doesn't deserve him He's lucky that he married that kind of woman that have high patients as him but every thing can't be change she really deisnt have ill but she wants him free though he's trying his best for her unlike any woman that would harm her and Moblit doesn't want that he doesn't choose abuomwan he was satisfied what he wants unless she's patient and Hange is patient even if she's crazy but he love the way what she does and only if he can love them both well He love them fairly he loved them both actually and he can't still left his wife as he had promise that he would love her and she did follow the man too and only if he can forget her or try to be freinds but it would be hard though Hange wants him as Freind instead and she still forgive him no Mather what he did to be honest she's proud of him. Hange had forgive him she still blamed herself why she was left by him she thibks she's burden and he didn't found her burden Now He had left something more Yes they had forgive each other trying them selves to be friends only but he had one thing he had left and Honestly she wasn't really going or leavening she just told him just to make herself free but before going she had request she wants him to see the ocean too bad Erwin doesn't see the ocean but All Hange wants is him seeing the ocean she Wants Moblit to see the ocean along with his wife or course though she's not dying and Moblit wants to follow her and she will never lie that she will never return she actually did say him 5gat they're not leaving forever but they'll just return after this as they want to discover more and make their other plan after they discovered something new And Moblit will let her even of she met someone but he won't trust him as he thibks he will not love her the way he did and It was only him 5gat had kind of love and its very rare for a man and only if Erwin was alive Hange will love him since he's like him but not that much but she seen him as important person to her That's why whenerwon died along his marriage broke her heart no one can cheer her up except herself and Moblit want to cheer her up knowing that Erwins death hits her is he will do but he can't he was scared ttem and his heart brake on her was still trash and she never knew then if she can forgive him and that's the reason why he never left hersee him getting married and he never nmknew even her what they'll do as they want them selves as friends only. But there's one another thing he had done as failure for her He never knew this He never knew that Hange was pregnant when he rejected her but he secretly knows that she's pregnant One thing just come to his mind that makes him reject her is his denial of his feelings but a rights for being father is thing he had never done now that Hange had her child and they'rre born Hange doesnt want him to know that he had child with Hange as he is the ones who broke her heart or Hange wants but he has wife he's marired while her is just single mother yet not married but he's the father of the child Hange might be scared if ke new this Yes his wife Forgives her for loving Moblit but having a child night be worse and Moblit lied to his wife that he had child with other woman and every wife would not forgive their husband for what they have done and both was an accident and if he knew that he had child with other woman he will end up in breakdown but it's even worse there are some cases of him that lead to suicide intent of his after regretubc what he had done as he sees himself as weak person but acting strong for his love ones but he never realized why he had turned out like that and what's even worse? He had made twin on Hange while on his wife and he longs for a child but never granted we'll hes really unlucky but it's still impossible that he had pregnanted Hange. For one year She had raised ttem well with help of Levi and his wife her twin child was taken care of them whole Hange is busy of being commander after she replaced Erwin but she can still take Carre of her child and she can't believe that she can raise twin aside from one onmg and she realized she can take care of it and how hard he had done and she never realized whose worse if them or her chidlren well its up to him if he raised this but seeing them fatherless breaks her hrwrt even if she wanted to say that she had children with him she can't in order to protect Him and his wife she doesn't want them. To. Ruin sacrificing their chidlren for him only and Because of this she blamed him over leaving her behind and breaking her heart and what's worse he impregnate her by an accident but never gives his needs for her as she thought he was faithful man and denial only ruin his being faithfulness at her now she wonder on what if he knew this? How will he react how will he balance a family? His wife his children Now that makes his chidlren of half mother of his wife but his wife un miraculously have children because 8f her compliments but He still stays on her. Hange had forgiven him even if he broke her hrwrt but it still hurt to her that she's leaving him and she still loves him it still fresh of her the pain atar still fresh on her Even if she's trying to. Move on but it's another way of her to move on after they met again Now that Hange In departure in few days but that doesn't mean she's really leaving along with them they just have to return after weeks and they just go or head outskxd the walls for their next expedition as Eren and Armin wanted to but they have important reason why they'll do that and they have to go for other than ocean and they have to discover and meet new Freinds that can help them but it would be hard for Hange that she will leave him but she really want him to go with her. As Moblit finally left she took deep breath and preventing not to cry over his heart brake trying herself to be more stronger but tears are falling on her cheeks she still can't accept it and it's still a pain for her but she had finally move on but meeting him just makes a pain 9n her but she had promise that she'll stay stronger but Hange just adapts how he comfort her and she still finds him to confort her but for now she's trying herself to comfort like no one ever did Not even Levi can yes he can but it's not that special though she's close at him. Hange sits on where they are sitting after they had short conformation yet it's still calmer as they still forgive each other Hange tries not to cry as she wipes down he tears and place her hand on his head and messes them and she realized that she's still desperate tajing deep breath to prevent from crying feeling her heart crushing at this time She needs comfort too bad Nifa wwjst here as she's the one who. Can comfort her Lucky that She saw Her son Sky   
Whose one year old only he just turned alomsg two weeks ago and at young age he's able to walk it was after Armin brought him Hange wipes down her tears and her sadness were changed into happy again or she was overwhelmed after seeing her child   
As if she thinks he's the only 9me of her child Forgetting the other one Hange walks to her child and Embrace them Her pain is erased because of him Her child was also the other way of her comfort She hughed him tight and pats his back and cuddled him 

"Oh there you are sky! Aww I'm really sorry that your Momma forgot you Don't worry are you excited that we're going the ocean Hmm? You'll see how beautiful is it! The breeze of the ocean the sand and everything!" She talks to her child

Too bad Sky doesn't have his words yet and Hange is waitinh for it Later on She just remembered something she forgot after meetings his son Again she lately knew that theyre is something missing or left it was oceana Her daugther was left or she didn't know where she left her Hange just waken up from herself after knewinv that Oceanna is lost she's missing and even if she searched on their home she failed to see her or look her she failed to searched her   
As mother and a parent loosing a child or her child went missing are her one of biggest nightmare. Hange nearly loses her self from crying its like she's crying when she lost sawney and bean she may not care if it's embarrassing it's her child missing she hopes that everyone understand him and she knew that maybe she left Ocean to Moblit and his wife home or out of nowhere and Hange does G know where she will go if she 2ill give up or wait but she will never give up from searching her daughter. While on the other side Moblit learnt go hide his feelings more even if he wanted to die or criy but he can't but he still regret what he have done Now that he's already home he to a deep breath but never realized himself from crying lucky that Ellie his wife comforted her and unxdstand him despite that he loved Hange more than her He also saw a young Woman not teenagers but it's like toddler or one year old child his wife knew about this and His wife knew that it was Hange's child still she accept it but it's syill a pain as wife lucky that she has high patient 

"It's okay 8 accept it Just domt cry here You're affecting me I know you shouldn't have done that but look you're really good I. Can say you're still faithful at me I. Can say you can balance me but Hey Is that your child yes it's hurt for me and you lied to me but who is she? She Must be Hange's child "Ellie said 

"What? Fuck myself look at me look. On what I did like damn I just didn't hurt you but her too! What I have done I was a failure! I LEFT a a single woman and what's worse she's my child! Another one isn hurting you I mean both 9f you I'm really sorry for what I have done" He cried 

After learning that he had child with Hange and hurting his wife it completely broke him He never knew what yo do he's is suffering depression now it was quick after realizing his mistake he should have not leave Hange behind and what's worse she had left him with chidlren well lucky that Hange never decided to. Have abortion or she's lucky that she didn't go thr9yh miscarriage and she really never fight when they retake the wall last year his other failure is hurting and lying to his wife over having children he never knew who is the mistress of its Hange but hambe and him are not married but its still make her as misstess a they have child only staring at Ocean as her name or second name is Ellie   
He was more chocked after Hange named Ellie to his wife well. That's only an accident but it was his intent to name his hold if he is and his wife have children but they d8djt have children From her features asb she's really close to him and mixture of Hange In short she's like mini Version 9f him but she has similarities of Sasha and Hange Ocean have the same hairstyle as Hange did and lucky that his wife accept him for Hange and his child or their child while Sky is like Hange but it's also like Moblit. Moblit moved closer at Oceanna he's crying yet proud as she sees his child being jealous that he had child on Hange now He had also deiceded to balance them or letting yajge and his wife share for him and its also because of Hange and their family too he embrace The baby girl and apologise for Leaving her makkb a promise that he won't leave her anymore so he wanted to go back for Hange as he wanted her to confront again for their children. Hange was about to open the door when she saw him and Oceania as he carried his daughter along with his wife his wife told him. To. Tell her the truth she was shocked after seeing them 

"Hange why you didn't say that we have chidlren and it's twins? Why Hange?" He asked her 

"You're the one who left me ar first place Moblit I hope you knew then that 8 was pregnant I was just scared to tell you that I'm pregnant and it's 3 months then Look. I still have them lucky that I have them and what you've done? You left me for your giddammed feelings you become selfish I. Thought you're faithful but you failed" Hange confronted him

"I'm sorry okay I sorry if I left you for denying 9r rejecting you 8 was just scared but I'm not scared to be a father" He replied 

"I still don't know if I'll forgive you or not but because of what you did i don't know if 8 will but look 8 still want and love you but you have a wife..." She stats to cry 

"I know and only of I can raise both of you I can as I love you both fairly 8 was lucky to have you but what i have done?" He replied 

"To be honest Moblit 8 still accept you no. Matehr what oms still proud of you that hire that strong but you're not strong as you denied your real feelings but hey 8 won't get mad at you as it would be worse I'll just accept you 8 still forgive you no matter what" She comforts him 

Now that she had accept him for being father of the twins his wife did the same for Moblit hell try to make. Another chance again he'll try to comfort her again just for his wife and chidlren he won't care on what people judge him He will try to be faithful for both that he had to fell in love with But he still regret his failure and only if he van fix this by returning back on time but he can't now its him or he really can do balance himself for being faithful as Hange and his wife knew this they knew he was strong he's faithful and mostly he was Loyal and Hange knew him well when it comes to loyalty at last both of Hange and his wife share and at end along with his children to. Hange she makes sure that she fulfilled her promise a promise that he wanted and for their family at end She still ends up with him but Moblit had to raise two family but at End two families accept each other


End file.
